


The Moonlit Theatre Myth

by XetterYeonma (keusenon)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Historical AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keusenon/pseuds/XetterYeonma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The No Oto Theatre of the city of Yeddo has a rumour that people both fear and wonder about. It is said that there was a voice that rang out in the theatre, and if one was to venture in, the voice will disappear and footsteps as if someone running away could be heard. No one has even seen someone go in or leave the theatre. Hinata Shouyou, a boy from the Sendai City, recently moved in and decided to be involved in this. Little did he know, he would be met with something beyond his imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moonlit Theatre Myth

                There was a voice that came out of the abandoned theatre in Yeddo, one that people deemed either terrifying or beautiful. For such a sound to be mixed with two words that counteract with each other, it was no surprised when the citizens of Yeddo was cautious and interested in the voice. It was rumoured all the way to Sendai, and when I moved to Yeddo with my family, I knew I had to check it out myself.

                The voice always sang at the full moon of the month, when people should be asleep and the streets left with nothing but dirt. It was in the deepest part of No Oto Theatre, where no one has been in for years. People say that they never saw anyone go in, and no one coming out. Just thinking about it makes me shiver, but if this is a real life youkai, then I want to see it for myself. Though, I wonder why they sing at No Oto? Did something happen to them there and they wanted someone to listen to them?

Then I'll guess I'll listen to them.

\----

                Hinata had slipped into the theatre with little effort a little after midnight, a cold expression on his face. He was nervous, but he had to be brave if he wanted to see if the rumour was true and what caused it. With a mind of adventure and excitement, Hinata Shouyou was determined to finish this personal mission of his. If nothing came of it, then he'll move on like all the other villager children. It was strange to still call himself a child, for he was no younger than 15 years old. He was soon to meet the cusp of growth after all.

                The orange haired boy soon reached what seemed like a stage and a few screens strewn about in the area, easy enough for Hinata to hide behind and await the rumoured singing. Being the way he is, he could not contained the excitement he held for this moment. Such is the mind of an adolescent, always anticipating something big whenever they can. With a shaking smile, Hinata hid behind the screens and kept himself out of sight of anyone but the Moon's rays that shone through the cracks of the roof and walls. It gave the stage an eerie setting, as if the moon itself shone brighter than candles at that moment...that is, if the stage even held a single candle that remained lit for nearly a hundred years.

               Minutes passed by, but it seemed as if they were hours of eternal night to Hinata. He started to doubt the rumours, doubting that he would get anything out of this experience other than disappointment. Patience was wearing thin, and Hinata was just about ready to leave the stage. The longer he stayed, he wasn't sure if the setting was boring or scary anymore. Rather, it merged together to make a world that Hinata made from being alone in the area for a while now.

                As soon as he was about to leave with disappointment hanging by a thread, footsteps rang throughout the stage as the creaks in the floor signified that someone else had entered the room. Hinata stayed where he was, heart beating like a taiko drum over and over again. He could only fear that his heart would not stop and continue to beat louder and louder, as if the whole city of Yeddo could hear Hinata within that instant.

                The creaking of the floors as pressure was put upon them stopped after a few minutes, because it creaked even louder as the weight on them grew. It was silent for a moment, Hinata's ears ringing from the heartbeat that pounded against his ribs. The silence was more terrifying than before, only to be subdued by a voice that resembled those of a ghost's lament, only mixed with the soothing feeling of a river in spring and the gentleness of a breeze blowing through the trees.

_"Sakura, Sakura_   
_Noyama mo sato mo_   
_Mi-watsu kagiri_   
_Kasumi ka kumo ka?_

_Asahi ni niou_   
_Sakura, Sakura_   
_Hana zakari...."_

                Hinata couldn't help but watch the figure in front of him sing. With skin pale in the moonlight, and hair that's darker than the night itself, they sang in a voice that broke all expectations that Hinata held for this rumour. He recognized the lyrics, the song of the Cherry Blossoms, but it was unrecognizable compared to the beauty that kissed his ears. May it be biased, but his eyes betrayed him and showed him the true beauty of the rumour. The voice, the roundish face, eyes that shone bright amber like no other.

In Hinata's eyes, this was no youkai. This was an angel that descended from the heavens.

                His body moved on its' own, wanting to be closer to the stranger of voices that the heavens envied. Hinata wanted to speak to them, to be with them. He didn't have a reason for this, but perhaps it was merely only a desire to be together. Could this be love that Hinata heard many stories about? Or could it just be a curse of beauty that caused many men to fall trap into? Either way, Hinata didn't seem to care. Someone who once cared for only himself and his family was bewitched by a force that could rival the one of the Great Goddess Amaterasu.

 _"Sakura, Sakura_  
 _Yayoi no sora wa_  
 _Mi-watasu kagi-"_  
**CREAK!!!**

                Unfortunately, the meeting was never meant to be. The moment his foot met with the weak floorboards beneath him, the voice stopped with a gasp cutting the song short. Hinata cursed both himself for being careless and the floors for creaking, but not before he saw a glimpse of the figure looking at him before running away, the colour of their kimono soon to be burned into the sides of his mind to never ever be forgotten by the orange haired boy.

"Wait!" He shouted, following after the stranger. "Please wait! I want to talk to you-!"

                Hinata ran after them, but they disappeared before Hinata could ever catch up with them. He searched around the theatre before looking out into the streets. There was no sign of the figure he laid eyes on, the feeling of guilt and failure sinking into Hinata's heart in small amounts. He was disheartened, but he was determined to come back once more. He wanted to see them again. They would return to No Oto Theatre like always anyways, wouldn't they? Many people tried to figure out the secret of No Oto Theatre but never seemed to reach an answer.

                With a breath of confidence, the orange haired boy was determined to return to No Oto Theatre and meet the strange person once again. Some called him childish, some even claimed that Hinata must've been dreaming. No one has really seen the figure themselves, only heard and scared off trying to find them out. This only made Hinata even more confident. He had gotten so close yet so far, but he will not give up.

                One of the citizens overheard him, but didn't bother to say anything. Hinata had noticed, asking them if they knew of anything. They only responded that they didn't care for the rumour and that Hinata should let it rest. Rumours are rumours, myths will be myths. However, the way they spoke to Hinata seemed somewhat familiar. Before Hinata could distinguish the voice and their face, they had already turned their back and return to their family's work.

Once again, Hinata Shouyou has been met with yet a new challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this is good! I kind of wrote this based off a KenHina idea that me and a friend made. I hope this was enjoyable to read!


End file.
